Puedo ver mas allá de tu mirada
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: En la guerra pueden ocurrir cosas inesperadas. No hay nada que se pueda predecir mas que dolor. ¿En la guerra puede volver a latir un corazón ya muerto por la ley de dios. ¿En la guerra se puede encontrar un nuevo amor?. Descubrirás mas de lo que deseas saber... muerte de personajes.
1. La primera mirada

Puedo ver tu alma en tu mirada y se que tu igual.

La guerra esta en pie todos los Ninjas de la Fuerza Armada Ninja, dan lo mejor de si los Zetsus igual aunque su motivo no es digno de admirar van empatados 5000 Zetsus muertos de 10000 y 40000 de 80000 pero lo mas doloroso es que son perdidas humanas.

El equipo sorpresa y algunos Samurais estaban peleando con el equipo sorpresa de Kabuto, llego luchando sin darse cuenta a un claro en el bosque donde se encontraban peleando una Shinobi contra varios de Zetsus.

Fue en ese instante que ella Hinata Hyuga sintió Chakras desconocidos y giro su rostro para ver y lo vio a el a Kimimaru se miraron a los ojos fue solo un segundo pero fue lo suficiente para descolocarlos y entonces se encontraron a ellos mismos manteniendo su mirada fija.

Kimimaru dio cuenta que estaba detallándola su color de cabello ese hermoso color noche, su fina piel blanca como las estrellas y sus ojos de luna ella parecía la noche.

Lo primero que pensó fue que es hermosa en verdad, que para ser una Ninja se veía demasiado frágil y que cada una de sus movimientos parecía en armonía como si estuviera bailando con hermosura y gracia.

Y lo primero que ella pensó fue que esos ojos verdes manzana la adsorbían y ella quería dejarse absorber por ellos tal pensamiento la hizo sonrojar

. Pero tiene que luchar esta en una guerra no se puede distraer tiene que luchar por su vida, por sus seres queridos, por ... Naruto.

Con ese pensamiento siguió luchando, peleando y batallando.

De la tierra sale un Zetsu con la intención de herir a Hinata pero Kimimaru lo detiene justo a tiempo clavándole un hueso en el corazón y se miran de nuevo una vez mas.

Kimimaru no supo en que momento empezó a tener libre control de su cuerpo y mucho menos en que momento empezó a lucha con Hinata contra los Zetsus y todo aquel que le pasase por la mente tocarle un solo cabello de su hermosa cabellera de noche.

Entonces oscureció y vio a lo lejos como todos los muertos del edo-tensei desaparecieron menos el... lo cual lo extraño bastante y sin pensarlo se voltio y la vio hay a su lado luchando codo a codo y... le gusto.

Hinata cuando contemplo a lo lejos el cese de los muertos y gritos se dio cuenta que el edo-tensei desapareció se sintió triste porque no lo volvería a ver ni siquiera se sabia su nombre, no volvería a ver esos ojos que la cautivaron, su cabello blanco como las nubes al igual que su piel tan suave a la vista.

Sintió que la estaban abrazando y se sonrojo de sobre manera, y pensó quien la estaba abrazando si ella estaba sola con el y se percato de un mechón blanco que estaba en su hombro y una voz que le pregunta- ¿estas bien? -casi como un susurro.

- Si... estoy bien... y-y tu -con timidez y voz baja como un susurro

- Estoy bien, ¿me temes? -pregunta esperando que la respuesta no sea positiva.

- No se... cre-e-o que debería pero si quisieras ma-tar-tarme lo hubieras hecho hace mucho -dudosa.

- No seria capaz por que no se como me siento pero se que si te mato me sentiría mal, nunca he abrazado a nadie... no que yo recuerde, siempre he estado solo hasta que conocí a Orochimaru - _pero el nunca me abrazo -_

- Puedes abrazarme cuando qui-e-e-eras, yo se lo mal que se siente estar solo -dice sin pensar y recordando el dolor de la perdida de su madre la única persona que la abrazaba y le daba una muestra de afecto física.

- No creo que un ser como tu pueda sentir la soledad -

- Todos nos sentimos solos en algún momento - _ya va dijo un ser como yo- po-po-por _- porque dices eso ¿ce-cre-es-ees que soy especial? -pregunta con duda y esperanza.

- No lo creo lo veo y siento, te protegeré y te ayudare -dice como una promesa.

- ¿Por que? -

- porque no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir sola -

- ... -

- entonces yo te ayudare a no sentirte solo - Hinata gira para quedar frete a Kimimaru y abrazarlo y sonrojar corrección ponerse tan roja que una manzana la envidiaría.

Kimimaru y Hinata emprendieron rumbo a los campamentos cuando llegaron, todos miraban con terror o duda a Kimimaru cuando algunos fueron a atacar, Hinata se atravesó.

- Paren no es enemigo... no es malo -firme y triste.

- ¿Sabes quién es? -pregunta un ninja de la niebla.

- Creo -dice en un susurro mas para si misma que para los atacantes.

- El es Kimimaru no se sabe de donde es pero trabajo para Orochimaru -dice otro de la aldea de el trueno.

- El ataco una aldea vecina de la mía -otro afirma.

- Tiene que irse nos matará -dice un shinobi de la hoja.

- Si lo tratan así los odiará, no ven lo que hace el odio estamos aquí por el odio, hemos visto caer a nuestros colegas. Luchamos codo a codo y no sabemos si viviremos para un mañana ¿NO LO VEN? -grita Hinata con determinación en los ojos.

Los Ninjas se quedaron pensando en las palabras de Hinata a la vez que se deprimieron un poco por la triste situación.

- pero... vale la pena luchamos por el bien no solo de nuestra aldea ni del mundo Ninja sino del mundo en general, luchamos por un futuro mejor y se que ganaremos -los Ninjas corearon victorias y con un animo renovado para mejor.

- Gracias... -dice cerca de su oreja.

- No hay que agradecer -firme pero algo intimidada por su acción.

- Pensé que eras tímida -a modo de juego.

- eto...e-t..e-t si bastante -

- Bueno... -se acerca a Hinata y ella se sonroja, le toma la mano- ¿qué hacemos? -pregunta sabiendo que tienen que descansar para mañana.

- Bueno... eh tienes hambre - con pena.

- No -ero su estomago pega un pequeño gruñido.

- Pediré algo entonces -

- No te preocupes -ruge su estomago y se sonroja.

- Vamos jijji -Hinata ríe con dulzura y encanto de inocencia lo que hace que algo en el interior de Kimimaro su derrita.

- si - _tiene una sonrisa hermosa, me encantaría escucharla y verla siempre_ -


	2. Las dudas

El día después.

Pov Hinata

Ya ha amanecido, habíamos amanecido juntos he durmiendo.

Si juntos el abrazándome y yo en su pecho con mi mano derecha en su corazón, estoy feliz de tenerlo a mi lado recuerdo como que nadie quiso dormir con el, bueno al fin de cuentas yo lo traje no, debería de cuidarlo yo es mi obligación- _lo cual no me molesta para nada_- tal pensamiento me causa pena asiendo que mis mejillas se coloreen de carmín jijiji.

Fin pov Hinata.

Pov Kimimaro

Primera vez que no dormí solo, no tuve pesadillas y ni me sentí vació.

Todo lo contrario me sentí completo lleno... feliz es tan cálida su aroma es tan relajante es dulce y suave, me gusta y mucho, quiero despertar todos los días así con ella en mi pecho, sintiendo su respiración pensé que ser excluido era una de las peores cosas- _pero jamá creí que sería tan bueno quizás... demasiado -_

fin pov Kimimaro

El sol salio en un nuevo día despertando tanto a Hinata como a Kimimaro que tan pronto se despertaron se separaron y más... cuando se anuncio que se tenían que preparar Hinata quedo viendo a Kimimaru a los ojos, bastante sonrojada acto que hizo que Kimimaru se sonrojara.

- Yo voy a salir mientras te arreglas -se puede notar un poco la incomo

- Si -de manera muy baja pero Kimimaru logra escuchar.

Hinata se para y busca el chaleco Chunin, para guardar en el chaleco todo lo necesario.

- ¿Estas lista? -parado sin camisa en la entrada.

- Sisis - _se me olvido que estaba sin camisa _-se sonrojo.

Kimimaro entra a la tienda por su camisa.

- Ya están listos el comando dijo que nos fuéramos hacia el norte -dice asumiendo que todos están listos.

- Si -dicen varios al inoiso.

- _Me tienes que obedecer, tienes que matarlos a todos_ -Kabuto se comunica a través del edo-tensei con Kimimaru.

- No te obedezco a ti -voltea a ver a Hinata.

- _Pero si a Orochimaro-sama_ -sárcasticamete.

Kimimaro se encontraba adsordo en sus pensamientos después de las palabras de Kabuto- _matarlos a todos seria capas de hacerlo si o no seria capas de matarla a ella después los momentos mas felices de mi triste vida, seria capas de matar un ángel, seria capas de matar a quien no me ha juzgado y me a sacado una sonrisa del rostro..._ -

- Eh ¿disculpe de que hablaba? -Kimimaru voltea el rostro como ignorandola.

- ¿Que le sucede?, ¿se siente mal?, si se siente mal puede descansar un poco mas -sonriendo dulcemente y ocasionando ternura en Kimimaro.

- Su nombre... -cambiando el tema-_ dormidos juntos y no me se su nombre_ -sonrie sin darse cuenta.

- Hinata Hyuga - _ahora que lo pienso tampoco me se su nombre kiha, hizuki, no me lo se jiji _-y... ¿él de usted?-la mira a los ojos.

-_ no la puedo dejar _-se dice a si mismo- Kimimaru -

- ¿Su... -el la interrunpe- solo eso eh, por casualidad sabe algo de Orochimaro-sama -

- Ete eto el... murió a manos de Sasuke-kun -dice triste al recordar a Naruto buscándolo en la misión.

- Oh... entonces solo me quedas tu -triste por la muerte de Orochimaro.

- ¡Yo! -asombrada por las palabras dichas.

- Eso no lo debió escuchar -dice su pensamientos en voz alta- _¿que he dicho? - _eso no lo debió haber escuhado -sonrojado de la pena.

- Es cierto, me tiene a mi ete recuerde lo que me dijo, yo recuerdo muy bien lo que dije -Hinata esta roja como un tomate y las palabras dichas por ella solo las pudo oir Kimimaru que estaba a una distancia corta.

- Si la promesa -dice pensativo Kimimaro para luego abrazarla y susurrarle al oido - te protegeré -Hinata hace lo mismo y se acerca a la oreja de Kimimaro a decir- No estas solo yo estoy contigo -

- _Orochimaro-sama murió kabuto me quería confundir y por un momento lo logró _-voltea a ver a Hinata la cual solo ve es cielo del atardecer-_ creo que encontré mi camino y está con ella no permitiré que nada le pase _-

- _Notó a Kimimaro-kun diferente como preocupado, me pregunto por Orochimaro-sama y ahora que lo recuerdo el me dijo que estubo solo hasta que conoció a Orochimaro-sama, será que lo resucitaron Orochimaro-sama y el se quiere ir con el_ -Hinata toma la mano de Kimimaro ante tal gesto el sonrie nervioso- puede confiar en mi yo estaré con usted y lo apoyaré Kimimaro-kun -

- Kimimaro-kun - _suena lindo cuando ella lo dice realmente el mundo parece un lugar mejor con Hinata creo que la -_su pensamiento se ve interrumpido por Hinata.

- ¿Kimimaro-kun que le sucede?, ¿se siente mal? - _creo que se ira, no me queda nada mas que hacer me tendré que resignarme -_

- No solo es... -voltea- _no la puede verla a la cara tengo miedo de perderle _- que, no creo que la Guerra sea segura para ti, eres duce y delicada, eres debíl en comparación con el enemigo y te podrían hacer cualquier cosa -Hinata suelta la mano de Kimimaro.

- No!... no soy débil yo he luchado mucho en esta Guerra para proteger a Naruto, yo he sufrido y gracias a eso me he vuelto mas fuerte, no soy débil usted cree conocerme pero en realidad no lo hace -dice herida y hasta cierto punto humillada, sale corriendo pero Kimimaro la detiene.

- Disculpe no quizá decir que era débil solo, si, no que es muy, muy... no quiero que te pase nada y te quiero proteger pero estamos en aquí en una Guerra no es fácil y mas para mi que te quiero proteger -dice triste por hacerla sentir mal -

- No me protejas solo no me dejes -

- ¿Por qué lo haría? -

- Porque no soy lo suficiente fuerte y porque quizás quieras estar con alguien más -

- No te dejaré lo prometo -y la abraza.

- Ya tenemos que partir - un ninja de la aldea de la niebla.

Ya en el campo de batalla se encuentran luchando fervientemente los shinobis de la fuerza armada ninja. Sin animo de desistir en una zona del bosque Hinata lucha con fuerza y voluntad hasta que logra ver a su primo Neji y se olvida del mundo se acerca a el con lagrimas en los ojos- Neji-niisan pensé que no te vería nunca mas -dice aferrándose a el con recelo.

- Eso también lo pensé Hinata-sama me tenia muy preocupado y no solo a mi si no también a sus compañeros de equipo -dice devolviendole el abrazo.

- Que alegría ellos también están bien -dice feliz-

Kimimaru que estaba luchando por un momento de descuido no se da cuanta por donde va Hinata y empieza a buscarla por todos lados y cuando la ve, se da que cuenta que un hombre de buena apariencia la esta abrazando se entristece al descubrir que quizás ella tenga un amor y el solo... ella solo estaba con el por lastima o miedo.

Ve a lo lejos también que un zetsu se acerca a ella y al hombre con que esta y lanza un huezo como si juera un disco que se lo pega al zetzu en la cabeza y pone alerta a ambos haciendo que Neji empuje a Hinata y se ponga en guardia.

- Hinata-sama estamos en una guerra yo la protegeré solo no se aleje mucho -dice preocupado mirando el panorama general pensando y sacando cuentas si estaban en una emboscada y luego ve lo que parece un hueso en forma de disco en la cabeza de un zetzu y un hombre mirándolos se acerca al zetzu y ve al hombre venir ya sin el byakugan.

Kimimaru se acerca a ambos lo suficiente para extenderle la mano a Hinata que se encuentra en el piso por el empujo de Neji- ¿se encuentra bien? -

- Sisi et... gracias -dice al mismo tiempo que toma su mano y el la ayuda a levantarse de el suelo.

- ¿Quien es el? -dice Neji refiriéndose a Kimimaru.

- Yo me llamo Kimimaru -se presenta extendiéndole la mano como señal de amistad.

- ¿Qué hace con Hinata-sama? -pregunta serio firme pensando en que es un aprovechado de la inocencia de Hinata.

- Solo la... - _solo la vi en la guerra me pareció adorable y henos aquí... o yo la ayude en la guerra ya que no la conocía pero me pareció hermosa... o bueno si le digo eso no la veré jamas - _es una larga historia y estamos en una guerra no es momento para ello.

- Como crees que puedes andar por hay con mi prima... -acercándose para golpearlo pero Hinata lo toma por la espalda.

_- Prima... solo son primos por eso lo abrazó y se aferro a el ya que... lo quiere pero como primo -_piensa en shock de la felicidad en pensar que no tiene dueño.

- Neji-niisan cálmese el no me ha hecho nada -dice intentando calmar a Neji.

- No tiene que ponerse así -dice ya saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Kimimaru-san tiene toda la razón Neji-niisan -forcejeando todavía pero luego deteniéndose y avanzando a el punto de donde salen los zetzus, dándole la espalda a ambos y casi ignorando su existencia.

- No debería ir solo a ver -dice acercándose para poner su mano en el hombro de Neji pero este se la quita de un manotazo.

- Neji no tiene porque tratarlo así -dice molesta por su actitud.

-¡No tengo que estar molesto! -grita un poco.

- Mientras usted estaba por hay paseando en un campo de guerra yo y sus compañeros de grupo estábamos cansados y buscándola pera que se venga a aparecer de repente con un tipo que solo kami-sama sabe de donde lo saco -dice para luego tomarla del brazo y jalarla- espero no se vuelva a perder.

- Neji yo lo vi en el campo de batalla y el me ayudo -dice quedándose para y Neji la imita.

- Sabe Hinata-sama actuó de esta forma porque en realidad me importa mucho -dice acercándose a Hinata y acariciando su mejilla- mi deber siempre a sido protegerla y tengo que cumplirlo... pensé que estaba muerta -

- Si se que se preocupa por mi... pero no puede estar siempre conmigo para cuidarme estamos en una guerra y soy una ninja al igual que todos tengo que pelear y dar mi vida si es necesario -dice firme y con mucha voluntad.

- Es cierto -dice Kimimaro con cierta empatía hacia Hinata en la mirada.

- Bueno... entonces -pensando en que decir pero no tiene palabras.

- Lo acompañaremos -dicen ambos jóvenes.

...Continuara...


	3. La historia de amor nunca contada

La historia de amor nunca contada.

_Han pasado horas infinitas la noche se asoma luego el día es una continuidad común pero hoy parece una tortura de la manera mas vil, no sabemos el tiempo que durara pero muchos deseamos dar cualquier cosa para acabar este sufrimiento y no tanto el de uno mismo si no el de los demás._

_Los días arden el la poca piel expuesta que dejamos ver a través de los uniformes y las noches calan un frió que llega hasta los huesos, asusta al mas viril por el miedo a la muerte y mas aun ala derrota..._

_La sangre nos impregna con su olor a hierro, un olor tan fuerte e inconfundible que nos hace sentir su sabor sin siquiera probarla y lo peor es que no sabemos hasta cuando._

_Todos sostenemos en nuestras manos armas a nuestra manera pero lo mas importante es el futuro de un mundo._

_Lo que me alivia este dolor que guardo en mi pecho es que se que no estoy sola pero de igual manera me hace sentir mas presión y dolor pero aquí en el campo de batalla luchando por mi vida... por Naruto-kun, por mi familia... por la aldea, POR EL MUNDO_-piensa mientras le da un golpe en el pecho a un zetzu y esquiva a otro de una manera rápida pero delicada mientras su cabello se mese al compás de cada uno de sus delicados y firmes movimientos.

_- Todo es rojo... la sangre._

_Los cuerpos en la arena que solo están por estar que ya_...- no son nada - _lo que mas dolor me da es que tenemos que esperar que todo esto termine para darle una sepultura digna _- los cuerpos no podrán mantenerse en buen estado mucho tiempo -_recogemos los que podemos pero solo hay que luchar unas cuantas horas para que ese trabajo se vea desecho -_ la sangre... - _esta en todas partes..._

_En todas partes y no solo ella si no su color..._

_La luna es roja - _no se si es un mal presagio -_ la arena a perdido su color tiñéndose de rojo... mis manos... mi rostro todos estamos cubiertos de sangre..._

_Es escalofriante - _no estoy sola... - _tengo a Shino-kun, Kiba-kun y Akamaru-kun a Neji-nisan y ha... Kimimaro...kun -_piensa con la respiración irregular por el esfuerzo- _recuerdo lo feliz que estuve cuando vi a Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y Akamaro-kun._

Su corazón late despavorido sin dejar tregua cansada y agita por la lucha, su corazón late mas y mas rápido queriendo decirle algo que ella no al cansa entender de pronto... voltea y lo ve luchando- _Kimimaro-kun es tan fuerte... me gustaría ser como el - _un kunai surca el cielo con una trayectoria a la cabeza de Hinata... pero Kimimaro al darse cuenta se lanza encima de ella.

- ¿Esta bien? -acercando a su oreja para poder ser escuchado.

- Shi i si -responde con su fino rostro dramáticamente sonrojado.

Kimimaro se levanta como todo un caballero y extiende su mano hacia la joven que la toma para luego hacer un asentimiento en modo de agradecimiento- no me gusta que este en una guerra -mirando hacia otro lado evitando la mirada nívea.

- A mi... en realidad creo que a nadie le gusta estar en una guerra -dice ella refiriéndose a todos los presentes.

- Usted aun es muy inocente -

Los jóvenes alarmados ante la caída de ambos jóvenes se acercan a ellos.

- Hinata tienes que tener mas cuidado es una guerra -dice un chico con el cabello revuelto, colmillos afilados y vos preocupada.

- ¡Guau! -exclama moviendo la cola un enorme pero hermoso can.

- Kiba tiene la razón -con voz serena y calmada pero preocupado.

Desde su posición pudo observar a los chicos y sintió un regodeo por la alegría- _por un momento pensé que no los volvería a ver_ -piensa con algo de tristeza.

Flash black.

Una joven siente latir su corazón de manera desenfrenada al ver a lo lejos tres figuras totalmente conocidas para ella sin dejarse ganar por su temor a ser débil deja que de sus ojos caigan gotas de crista y corre como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de tales figuras- Kiba...kun -pero este no la deja terminar ya que la abraza.

- Nos preocupaste mucho Hinata -acercando mas a la joven a su cuerpo.

- Se olvidaron de mi -dice otro joven en forma de broma pero con su tono sereno y aunque no se percate con una tilde de alegría al ver a su amiga Hinata.

- Claro que no Shino-kun -dice terminando el abrazo con el otro joven y abalanzándose a este.

- uhg - se escucha un chillido.

- Y tampoco me olvido de ti Akamaru -dice abrazando al enorme can y levantándose a la altura de los jóvenes para un abrazo grupal.

- Los extrañe mucho -se forma muy sincera y protectora.

- Ni que nos hubiéramos visto en años -juega.

- Estamos en una guerra camarada -

- Si si ya entendí -

- Hinata-sama estamos en un campo de guerra -dice Neji quitando magia a la escena.

- Y ese de allá que nos esta mirando -señalando al joven no muy lejano.

- Es un amigo de Hinata-sama -dice asiendo referencia al joven que se esta acercando.

- ¿Pero como? -pregunta un Kiba bastante confundido.

- Pregúntale -mirando fijamente a Hinata.

- ¿De donde lo sacaste? -pregunto algo desconfiado.

- ¿_De donde lo saque? bueno estamos luchando en una zona boscosa lo mi y el me miro... el lucho conmigo y yo con el, él me abrazo hablamos y dormimos juntos... LO MATARAN SI DIGO ESO - _es una larga historia -dice muy bajito con un suerte sonrojo y mirando a Kimimaro.

- Eh hola -mostrado su mano en forma de saludo a los recién llegados.

- Hola mi nombre es Shino Aburame -estrechando su mano.

- Mi nombre es Kimimaro Kaguya -dice no muy orgullo- pero no me gusta ser llamado por mi apellido -Shino asiente en señal de haber comprendido.

- Kiba Inuzuka -sin corresponder la mano que le había tendido Kiba.

Fin flash black.

Se separan y siguen luchando cada quien en una parte diferente, excepto Kimimaro que no se alejaba de Hinata, luchando por horas hasta terminar con el enemigo y victoriar en señal de alegría.

Hasta que la La División de Inteligencia solicitará su presencia para ayudar a Naruto, Kakashi- sensei y Gay-sensei a vencer a los dos Madara.

Todos llegan a la zona en donde se encuentra los ya antes nombrados y se dan cuenta que casi todos los ninjas en pie están hay, Naruto siente una gran alegría en su pecho al ver a sus compañeros hay apoyándolo y luchando junto con mas personas

Todos se unen para luchar cada uno con su técnica única pero no funciona y despierta la furia de Madara y Obito.

La Bestia de Diez Colas despierta y lanza una enorme Bomba Bestia con Cola de lo que parece un fuego negro a una aldea ya abandonada destruyendo todo lo que quedaba solo para demostrar su poder.

Obito y Madara dialogan en la decisión a tomar y disiden destruir La División de Inteligencia ya que ellos son los que dirigen el ejercito y sin ellos el ejercito se confundiría o no sabría que hacer.

La Bestia de Diez Colas lanza otra Bomba Bestia con Cola a La División de Inteligencia y el padre de Shikamaru planea un plan para destruir a el Jubi y se despide de su hijo al igual que el padre de Ino.

Tomando la iniciativa Obito utiliza al Diez Colas para que este use sus colas y así poder utilizar el Elemento Madera: Jutsu Corte de Rama bombardeando a los ninjas de la Alianza Shinobi con estacas de madera.

Unas cuantas iban a parar a Naruto y Hinata al darse cuanta se pone delante de Naruto esperando lo peor.

Neji sin pensarlo se lanza quedando delante de Hinata pero lo que no se esperaba es que Kimimaro lo empujase y tomara a Hinata... pero las estacas de madera no dieron tiempo a lo que pensaba.

- _Hinata -_recordando que no es la primera ves que se sacrifica por el.

- Hi-hinata-sama -dice en el suelo asombrado a ver que... estaban a punto de morir.

- Hinata... -dicen los mejores amigos de la chica.

- Hina... ta -dice el asombrado padre.

- Hina yo... lo siento te quería salvar -dice en la oreja a la chica que tiene en brazos.

- Ki-kimimaro usted esta... -dice sorprendida.

- No quiero estar solo de nuevo... y-y prometí protegerte -dice apartando un mechón de su pelo para mirar la poca piel de su rosto que le permite la posición.

- No debiste Kimimaro -dice con tristeza- Naruto-kun -el chico la mira aun con asombro y susto a lo cual ella solo le sonríe de forma dulce- sea feliz.

Los dos caen al suelo ya sin mas fuerzas- pensé que moriría y la quise salvar... -tose- pero no -abraza a la Hinata como puede.

- Kimimaro... no se preocupe -volteándose para poder mirar aunque sea un poco a Kimimaro, suelta una pequeña riza sorprendiendo mas a los presentes- si usted hubiera muerto solo yo... no hubiera cumplido mi palabra -tomando las manos que la abrazan con ternura.

- Yo... nunca he sentido el amor pero a pesar de eso se que TE AMO -tales palabras hacen que los ojos de Hinata se habrán desmesuradamente y se aprecie un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

- Yo... a usted -piensa un poco en que decir pero de su boca no sale palabra alguna- Te amo -dice aferrándose a sus brazos y dándole paz a el alma del joven- desde la primera vez que te vi -dice al no sentir mas su respiración.

- ¿Porque? -logra salir de sus labios.

- Porque tu me salvaste -ríe- no es la primera ves que se lo digo pero si... será la ultima -_voy contigo Kimimaro-kun -_piensa perdiendo su ultimo aliento.

_El final de lo que fue un amor o el principio de un hasta siempre._

_No sabemos nuestro destino... creemos que es uno cambiante pero en realidad es fijo y con cada paso que damos estamos mas cerca de un desenlace de una despedida, de un amor..._

_El amor al igual que la vida es confuso pero al final de cuentas, cuando a tus pulmones no encuentran mas aire que respirar y vez tu vida pasar como una película sin final aparente, descubres que ese amor que tanto necesitaste era el que estaba mas cercano, el que puedes sentir en tu piel y oír con tus __oídos y mas importante aun el que puede hacer que tu corazón lata de manera desenfrenada__._

_Es aquel que te da confianza y te demuestra con palabras y hechos que te ama sin siquiera saberlo._

_Es aquel que te hace no querer dejarlo aunque pasen horas._

_Es aquel por el cual puedes dejar todo con una sonrisa en la cara solo por estar a su lado._

Fin.

* * *

Ya termine gracias a Kami-sama estoy espesando a preocuparme por mi cuanta en fanfiction, en otras palabras actualizar mis historias.

Disculpa por mata... no terminare la palabra, lo que si puedo decir a mi defensa es que no pensé en una relación después de la guerra.

¿Porque? bueno es que seria muy problemático y el al final de cuentas fue un criminal culpemos a Orochimaru-sama.

En lo personal me encanta su forma de ser y se parece mucho a Haku pero me gusta mas Kimimaro.

En fin no les quito mas tiempo.

Gracias por lo Reviews:

mare-14

Guest

SASUHINAforever XD

Gracias por el Follower:

mare-14

Gracias por Favorito:

dniizz

Y gracias a las 99 personas que la vieron y los mensajes personales.


End file.
